1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device capable of connecting to a control device, a recording device control method, and a storage medium storing a program for controlling the recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices such as printers that are connectable to a control device such as a host computer and record on a recording medium by means of a recording head (printhead) are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-59502.
The recording device then records on the recording medium based on the data (which may include commands) received from the control device. The expected printout may not be achieved in this case if the control device side does not have sufficient information about the actual mechanics of the recording device. However, the desired printout can be achieved if specific operations are performed appropriately at specific times instead of simply executing the received commands (data) as received. This can also improve the performance of the recording device.
However, in order to change the operation whereby the recording device according to the related art records on recording media, the data output from the control device to the recording device must be changed, and the control device must therefore be modified in some particular way. Modifying the control device, however, can be relatively complicated, and involves some time and expense. The need to modify the control device is therefore preferably avoided as much as possible.